Smilingüido (Partially Found English Dub)
Smilingüido is a Brazilian Christian-themed comic that is about a colony of ants. It has been adapted into an animated series and a series of direct-to-video films from 1995-2011 by Luz e Vida and was created by Márcia d'Haese and Carlos Grzybowski. The comic has been translated into Spanish and German As one of many Brazilian franchises to receive both English and Spanish dubs, Smilingüido is no stranger to this treatment. However, while movies are known to have been found in their original Portuguese and even some in Spanish, only 3 of the English movies have surfaced. The movies are no longer distributed in the United States possibly due to its gender, racial and gay stereotypes, although this dub has surfaced in Latin American and Brazilian releases. All of the characters have reportedly kept their Portuguese names (and even the diacritics in them) when adapted to English except for Captain Cutter (Capitão Cortador) from The Invasion (A Invasão) and Paraphernalia (Parafernália) from Yellow Fad (Moda Amarela) (although Faniquita still says her original name). Movies *Yellow Fad (Moda Amarela) (1995) (FOUND) *The Invasion (A Invasão) (2002) (FOUND) *Ant's Story (Histórias de Formiga) (2004) (FOUND) **Adventure in the Forest **Bondosa **The Kisser **The Professor's Lesson **The Best Gift **The Thing *Ant's Story 2 (Histórias de Formiga 2) (2008) (LOST) *The Yellow Fad (Moda Amarela) (2011) (LOST) Stories Ant's Story *Adventure in the Forest (Aventura na Floresta) *Bondosa (A Bondosa) *The Kisser (A Beijoqueira) *The Professor's Lesson (Lição de Mestre) *The Best Gift (O Melhor Presente) *The Thing (A Coisa) Ant's Story 2 *The Rebellion of the Worker Ants (A Revolta das Operárias) *A Rainy Day! (Dia de Chuva!) *What a Nightmare! (Que Sufoco!) *Saving Your Own Skin (Salvando a Pele) *Never Alone! (Sozinho Nunca!) Updates *'UPDATE 1 (SEPTEMBER 9, 2018):' (BoyInCharge55) I managed to put together the entire English dub of The Invasion on my hard drive. Curiously enough, one of my purposes was to not only uncover pieces of this lost dub, but also to allow my niece to watch it at home! *'UPDATE 2 (SEPTEMBER 11, 2018):' (BigRedMonster86) Intertoons, Inc. uploaded "The Invasion" to YouTube. However, some small bits of English audio had been cut off, so he filled in the gaps with some Portuguese audio. **'UPDATE 2.5 (SEPTEMBER 11, 2018):' (BoyInCharge55) It just so happens that a part I filled in one of the gaps with had no singing. *'UPDATE 3 (SEPTEMBER 11, 2018):' Next up is Ant's Story. However, I will be posting the individual stories in the order they appear in the video first, followed by the full episode. *'UPDATE 4 (SEPTEMBER 12, 2018):' I uploaded Adventure in the Forest yesterday on YouTube. **'UPDATE 4.5 (SEPTEMBER 12, 2018):' I also uploaded Bondosa today on YouTube as well. *'UPDATE 5 (SEPTEMBER 14, 2018):' I apologize for not uploading anything related to this dub on YouTube yesterday; I was kinda busy with things. Anyways, I uploaded The Kisser today. **'UPDATE 5.5 (SEPTEMBER 14, 2018):' While I was talking to Jonathan Teka on Hangouts, he told me that he heard a faint VHS noise in the background during the Luz e Vida logo on The Invasion. I myself did not know this, having ripped it from the DVD! *'UPDATE 6 (SEPTEMBER 17, 2018):' I just uploaded The Professor's Lesson to YouTube today. Also, I hate to break this to you guys, but I will be at my friend Cameron's house. Unfortunately, this means I will not be able to post The Best Gift and The Thing (the remaining two stories featured in Ant's Story) for almost a week. **'UPDATE 6.5 (SEPTEMBER 18, 2018):' I managed to return to my house today, so this means I will indeed post The Best Gift when I get a chance. *'UPDATE 7 (SEPTEMBER 18, 2018):' I uploaded The Best Gift on YouTube at 10:00 PM. *'UPDATE 8 (OCTOBER 5, 2018):' Hey, I'm back after so long. I have not forgotten about uploading The Thing; I have been thinking about it for days, yet I just haven't had time! I will try to get it uploaded very soon, though. I'm also trying to buy the 2002 DVD of Yellow Fad (1995) just to upload its English dub to YouTube (I wanted to upload it first before the remake). *'UPDATE 9 (OCTOBER 7, 2018):' After such a long wait, I finally uploaded The Thing to YouTube! *'UPDATE 10 (OCTOBER 12, 2018):' Sorry if this is late, but I ordered Yellow Fad (1995) from Mercado Livre on October 8. I will keep you guys updated as my package is being shipped. *'UPDATE 11 (NOVEMBER 21, 2018):' Now 4repack wants to give me a refund instead of my item. Unfortunately, this means I will have to post the remake of Yellow Fad instead of the original. *'UPDATE 12 (JANUARY 5, 2019):' Two things in one! First, I figured out that Sean Morse did the English voice of Pildas from 2008-present. Second, I managed to get Yellow Fad (1995) in the mail when I thought I'd never get it! **'UPDATE 12.5 (JANUARY 5, 2019):' I posted Yellow Fad a few hours ago. *'UPDATE 13 (JANUARY 18, 2019):' These are my assumptions for the voice actors in the 2011 version of Yellow Fad. I would have to assume the same voice actors who did the English dub of Tamagotchi! also voiced the characters in this. *'UPDATE 14 (MAY 30, 2019):' I ordered Ant's Story 2 from Amazon and expected to receive the full thing. All I received was disc 2, and that disc ONLY has a Portuguese track with NO menus. Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Dubs Category:Lost English Dubs Category:Partially Found Media Category:Partially Found Audio